


You're Worth Saving

by Janatee



Series: Whouffle [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Why on earth did you do that?' he cried when she had finished, 'You could have died! Or gotten stuck in an infinite time loop! How was I supposed to live with something like that on my conscience?'<br/>'You wouldn’t be living, conscience or not,” she said, “And it wasn’t your choice to make. It was mine. If you’re anything like you are in a few hundred years, you’re worth saving.'<br/>'I’m not so sure,' he said."</p><p>The Tenth Doctor finds out about Clara’s sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous prompt and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com

Ten tapped Clara on the shoulder as the group walked through the castle.

“Have I met you before?” he whispered.

She smirked.

“Didn’t think I’d be hearin’ lines that bad from you of all people."

“I’m serious,” he said, “There was this-this girl. I got into a big of a tricky situation with some Sontarans and, well, she saved my life, you see. Normally, I wouldn’t bring it up, but you look just like her.”

He pulled out his sonic and began to scan her.

“And in my experience,” he said, “There is no such thing as a coincidence.”

Clara swatted the sonic away.

“Oi!” he cried.

“Don’t ask me a question if you’re just going to sonic me for the answer,” she said.

“Cheeky,” he replied.  
“If you shut up for a minute, and let me speak, maybe you’ll learn something,” she replied, “It’s a little complicated. And I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell you, time paradoxes and all.”

 

 

But tell him she did. All about it, about jumping into his time stream, living a thousand lives, saving him and dying and saving him over and over again.  
“Why on earth did you do that?” he cried when she had finished, “You could have died! Or gotten stuck in an infinite time loop! How was I supposed to live with something like that on my conscience?”

“You wouldn’t be living, conscience or not,” she said, “And it wasn’t your choice to make. It was mine. If you’re anything like you are in a few hundred years, you’re worth saving.”

“I’m not so sure,” he said.

She smiled.

“Low self image to a fault,” she said, “Apparently, you haven’t changed at all.”

 

He “hmph”ed and she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Listen,” she said, “You don’t believe you’re a good man. It’s part of what makes you one. You never think you’re good enough because you know how much better you could be. But you have a kind heart and a heavy conscience, which means it’s very, very hard for you to believe in yourself as you are.”

She nodded towards Eleven.  
“Believe me; I know,” she said, “But just because you don’t think you’re wonderful doesn’t mean you aren’t.”

He looked up at her.

“My future self is one lucky man.”

 


End file.
